Arioch
Ariochs (魔神アリオク) better known as "Laser Crabs" after their Laser attack and Crab like hands, are the largest and most dangerous of the Shadow Fiends. Their arsenal and abilities rival even boss characters, making them one of the most difficult enemies to battle in the game. Appearance A large black/purple carapaced monstrosity, a head with a single laser blasting eye, two horn like cranial winglets on its head, gigantic crab like claws and jewels stumps for feet that disappear towards the ground. They are about twice or three times larger than Ryu. In chapter 15 on Ninja Gaiden Black and the original Ninja gaiden (Xbox) & chapter 18 of Ninja Gaiden Sigma (The Core), Arioch can go under the floor and pull Ryu down to the previous floor. This attack Is only usable for these fiends in The Core chapter and it's not escapable. Abilities and Powers *'Agility': For their size, Ariochs move surprisingly quick and effectively, on par with even a ninja like Ryu Hayabusa. *'Heighten Sight': Shadow Fiends have an incredible sense of the world around them, this also makes it impossible for one to sneak up on a Shadow Demon to perform a stealth kill, even for a master stealth ninja. *'Laser Eye': Ariochs are able to blast a beam of laser out of their eyes, making them a dangerous ranged combatant to compliment their melee attacks. *'Armored Hide': Their hardened skin makes them resistant to projectiles such as shurikens, arrows and bullets. *'Large Pincers': These claws are their main attacks. Because of the pincer like nature of their claws, the Ariochs are able grab onto their victim and do devastating combos. *'Shadow Form': This ability lets the Shadow Demon disappear into a shadow on the ground, moving around as if they were "swimming underground", until the opportune moment where they will pop back up and strike at their enemy. This is most annoying when fighting them in the Core, Ariochs have a special ability with this move where they'll grab and pull their victim to the floor below. History Ninja Gaiden: Ariochs like all demonic Fiends originate from their creator Deity Vigoor in the Demon Realm. The fiends once ruled the earth under the leadership of Vigoor, but were defeated and banished long ago in an age of legend of myth by the Dragon Linage. In the modern day, Vigoor was able to restore his power by using the Dark Dragon Blade. At first the blade had little power, so Vigoor was unable to transport powerful Fiends into the Human realm, however after the massive amounts of death and destruction fueling the evil blade, Vigoor was able reach power, twisting the realities of the human realm as demonic fiends flooded into the earth and monstrous fiends mutate from humans and animals cursed by Vigoor. Ryu Hayabusa, the sole surviving guardian of the Evil Blade during the massacre by Doku and his Samurai Army that resulted from retrieving the Blade for Vigoor, had come to Tairon seeking vengeance and to uphold his clan's honor to protect the blade from evil forces. In the final chapters of Ninja Gaiden, Ryu would clash with the Ariochs, as they swarmed him. Ultimately Ryu manages slay one Arioch after another in many difficult battles. Strategy *These fiends are quick, hard to stun and have grab attacks so you're best to keep moving and avoid attacks with long recovery times that will leave you vulnerable such as the Flying Swallow. *Use the Dabilahro, the Unlabored Flawlessness or the War Hammer on them for maximum damage and hitstun. *Focus on killing their minions first and use the essence to charge your Ultimate Techniques. *Wall attacks are also effective against Ariochs and have chance of decapitating them. *Beware when fighting them in the upper levels of the Core, when they do their Shadow form move, they'll try to get underneath Ryu and grab him. If they manage to grab you, they'll pull you into the shadow and you'll drop down from the ceiling in the floor below. This becomes annoying as you'll have to fight this whole room again to get the door open and then the get pass the Ghost Fishes on the flight of stairs back up to fight the Ariochs on the upper floor all over again, not to mention you won't get any Karma points for the second time you battle them. Gallery Arioch_01.jpg|NG1-S: Arioch (shadow fiend) screenshot Arioch_02.jpg|NG1-S: Arioch (shadow fiend) screenshot Arioch_03.jpg|NG1-S: Arioch (shadow fiend) screenshot Arioch_04.jpg|NG1-S: Arioch (shadow fiend) screenshot Arioch_05.jpg|NG1-S: Arioch (shadow fiend) screenshot Arioch_06.jpg|NG1-S: Arioch (shadow fiend) screenshot of its laser attack Arioch_07.jpg|NG1-S: Arioch (shadow fiend) screenshot of its laser attack Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Ninja Gaiden Enemies Category:Deceased